The Demons Inside Of Us All
by sexandcheese
Summary: Draco and Ginevera are living the life of two people madly in love, one problem, they have to keep it a secret.They have had no trouble.....untill Ginny gets pregnant....and Lucius finds out about the romance....Rated M for smut and gore.
1. Chapter 1

The Demons Inside Of Us All

It held her over the edge of the roof, seven stores up, it loved the thought that it could end the screaming girl's life at any moment if it chose to. It chuckled at her pleading and sobbing "Don't cry, none can save you now." It said in an eerie, calm, way. "Why w-why me!" "Ginevera Weasly, you are carrying an unborn child-" "What do you want with my baby!" she screamed. "The child is an abomination! I t would look very…embarrassing for my master if it wasn't …taken care of. If you're lucky this can be quick, and, who knows, maybe you'll be spared." While it said this, it noticed a slight change in her gaze, it was slight, but definitely a change. It also smelled something….oddly familiar. It then heard something large and heavy being swung through the air. In the blink of an eye it moved ever so slightly to the right and watched the sword that was aimed for him, plunge straight into Ginny's leg. She let out a blood-curtailing scream as the nerves sent signals to her brain and it dropped her to the rooftop. She lay there twitching and sobbing, trying to pull the large sword out of her upper thigh. "If you try to fight, you'll hurt her even more." It told the teenage boy, while still watching Ginny struggle, a satisfied smirk on its face. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" the boy screamed out before starting to sprint towards the creature. "Now, now, we can't have any of that, can we?" the creature said and snapped his fingers. The boy instantly smacked headlong into an invisible barrier. He was thrown backwards, his nose broken, he wiped the blood away and was back on his feet without even flinching. "Let this barrier down now." The boy said, now shaking with rage. "Do be a good boy and let me finish first." The demon said as it started back over to Ginny again. "NO DEMON!...I request a duel." "A duel? _Sigh _Well I guess I can't refuse, those are the rules, aren't they?" the creature said, looking in the boy's direction for the first time. "Fine." The demon went over to Ginny and wrenched the sword out of her leg. She gasped, but noting the amount of blood pooled around her, she estimated the limb was in shock. Out of instinct, she pressed the artery to stop the bleeding but her hand was smacked away by the creature. It settled down beside her and sealed the artery. "Can't have you dying now, mind you, it will still hurt." It picked up the sword and to the boy's surprise, offered it to him. "If I must win, I like to do it fairly." It said, still offering the sword to the boy. He took it and had barely positioned himself when it launched itself at him. In a split second he was caught in the face by the demon's newly sprouted talons. He was thrown into the air and skidded to a halt about eight feet from the edge of the roof, blood seeping freely from his open wounds into his platinum blonde hair. The demon started towards him at a slow walk "My master said to try not to hurt you, I was only to harm you if you got in the way, I really don't want to do this but….. seeing as you're putting up such a resistance……." It picked up the bloody saber and maintained the slow gait to his prey. The boy knew what was coming and struggled to get up off of the hard, stone rooftop. He started to run shakily from the creature but it was to fast, it caught him in the stomach with its fist. "Draco, Draco, Draco, do you see what happens when you try to fight, you get hurt. Face it, you can't win." It lifted Draco's face up and hissed "Are you listening boy?" When he didn't answer it said "Fine, I hope Ginevera doesn't have a weak stomach." After that being said, it dragged the boy closer to Ginny. "Time to die boy, and you Ginevera will watch." At that the demon launched his fist yet again into Draco's gut. "I love you Ginny!" He was able to gasp out before the creature released his talons, puncturing his body. It then kicked the boy's twitching body off of his monstrous claws. It turned to finish Ginny off but was caught in a bout of chuckles when he saw her pale face covered in flecks of the boy's blood just staring at his lifeless body. "Now, we're off to see master, I'm sure he'd _love_ to have some fun with you." It said as it dragged Ginny's limp body to the edge of the roof. It tightened its grip on her robes and launched off of the roof. It didn't make it very far because he was suddenly jerked to a stop. Draco's almost lifeless body had cast a bonding spell on the demon. Unfortunately, the sudden stop had loosened Ginny's body, already slippery with blood, from its grip. As the demon reached back to split the bonds with his talons, Ginny slipped from his grasp and started plunging downward. With the last strength he could muster, Draco slid off of the roof to save her. As he was hurtling through the air, shutting all pain out of his mind, he focused on one thing, Ginny. He arched what was left of his back, willing himself to go faster. Ginny was too heavy though, with the extra weight of the baby, she was falling faster than Draco could. As he was flying through the air, Draco noticed the demon was gaining speed out of the corner of his eye. In a split second it caught up to her, latched on and started to fly away. "NOOOOO! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed, screaming the first spell that came to mind. The spell hit the demon square in the face and it writhed in pain as angry, red boils sprang up on his skin. Trough all of the writhing it, yet again, dropped Ginny, but this time Draco was ready, he positioned himself directly under her falling body. With a groan of agony from his bleeding wounds, Draco caught her and promptly passed out.

Draco awoke with half of his body in the water of the lake. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a lump with shocks of red hair. "Ginny!" he breathed, his wounds protesting in agony. He tried to get up but gasped and grimaced in pain as his innards spilled out even more. He needed to get Ginny out of there, it was morning but none would see them unless they looked out of a window. Draco was sure that Ginny had lost a lot of blood, the demon's seal on her artery had probably worn off by now. Only one thing was clear: get to Ginny and get her somewhere safe. He thought for a moment a decided that he would probably be able to crawl over to her. He rolled over into the crawling position and whimpered, the drying blood over the wound was pulling apart and bleeding again. He brought his leg up further towards his stomach but almost crumpled under the excruciating pain that shot through it. He looked back at it and saw a white bone sticking through his calf about half way. He lay back down and tried to control his breathing, but failed miserably, he leaned his head to the side and promptly vomited. He flipped over with much difficulty and figured out a way to maneuver himself forward using his arms and one good leg. It was very slow work and he sorely wished that he had his wand but it was splintered in two, lying about six feet from where he was now. About half an hour and a lot of pain later, he was half way to Ginny. _"Just a little farther" _he told himself, but his limbs were screaming and seemed as though they were on fire. A few more pushes and rests and he was at her side. He rested for two minutes and had to cut it short when he actually saw the amount of blood pooled around her. He groped for her wrist to try and find a pulse. He pressed and his heart almost stopped, he couldn't feel anything, he felt again, pushing harder and his heart swelled, there was a pulse, it was weak and sporadic but it was there. He shook her shoulder lightly, then harder and she roused slowly, in his opinion, too slowly. She opened her eyes, and when she saw him, she burst out "Draco!" "It's all right….Ginny." as he said this he winced and grunted in pain. "Oh Draco, you're hurt, we need to get you to the hospital wing!" "I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you." He wheezed. As he barely got that thought out, he started wondering how, exactly he was able to breathe. Due to the pain in his lungs, he figured the demon must have punctured his lungs along with broken a couple of ribs. He breathed in to tell her something and commenced in a small coughing fit that brought blood spraying out of his mouth. "Draco……!" "Ginny…….I need……..your help……" "What is it?" " Get…..Madam Pomfrey." "What and leave you here? Not a chance!" "Ginny I don't….have much time…..and I can't….be moved…….I-I'm in so much pain……..please." "Alright." She said and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. I love you." As he watched her struggle slowly back to the castle he begged anyone who was listening, "Please, I want to be a father, I want to see the woman I love so dearly again……please." He lie there, remembering all of the good times spent with his Ginny: there first kiss in the quidditch, the warm fluttering feeling he always got at the sight of her, there first snogging session, there first anniversary, and ah yes the most special moment of his life, creating the child that was now growing deep inside of Ginny's belly. A stab of fear went through him as he thought of the baby, how could it have survived the fall unscathed? No, he told himself, I'm not going to think about that, I just want the love of my life back…….please. A sound interrupted his silent prayers, the sound of the giant oak doors swinging open and running footsteps. "Thank you." he whispered.

Hey guys, another one of those storys that just pop right into your head, you know the drill, thanks for reading

anata oka-san


	2. Chapter 2

The Demons Inside Of Us All

It held her over the edge of the roof, seven stores up, it loved the thought that it could end the screaming girl's life at any moment if it chose to. It chuckled at her pleading and sobbing "Don't cry, none can save you now." It said in an eerie, calm, way. "Why w-why me!" "Ginevera Weasly, you are carrying an unborn child-" "What do you want with my baby!" she screamed. "The child is an abomination! I t would look very…embarrassing for my master if it wasn't …taken care of. If you're lucky this can be quick, and, who knows, maybe you'll be spared."

While it said this, it noticed a slight change in her gaze, it was slight, but definitely a change. It also smelled something….oddly familiar. It then heard something large and heavy being swung through the air. In the blink of an eye it moved ever so slightly to the right and watched the sword that was aimed for him, plunge straight into Ginny's leg.

She let out a blood-curtailing scream as the nerves sent signals to her brain and it dropped her to the rooftop. She lay there twitching and sobbing, trying to pull the large sword out of her upper thigh. "If you try to fight, you'll hurt her even more." It told the teenage boy, while still watching Ginny struggle, a satisfied smirk on its face. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" the boy screamed out before starting to sprint towards the creature.

"Now, now, we can't have any of that, can we?" the creature said and snapped his fingers. The boy instantly smacked headlong into an invisible barrier. He was thrown backwards, his nose broken, he wiped the blood away and was back on his feet without even flinching. "Let this barrier down now." The boy said, now shaking with rage. "Do be a good boy and let me finish first." The demon said as it started back over to Ginny again. "NO DEMON!...I request a duel." "A duel? _Sigh _Well I guess I can't refuse, those are the rules, aren't they?" the creature said, looking in the boy's direction for the first time. "Fine." The demon went over to Ginny and wrenched the sword out of her leg. She gasped, but noting the amount of blood pooled around her, she estimated the limb was in shock. Out of instinct, she pressed the artery to stop the bleeding but her hand was smacked away by the creature. It settled down beside her and sealed the artery. "Can't have you dying now, mind you, it will still hurt."

It picked up the sword and to the boy's surprise, offered it to him. "If I must win, I like to do it fairly." It said, still offering the sword to the boy. He took it and had barely positioned himself when it launched itself at him. In a split second he was caught in the face by the demon's newly sprouted talons. He was thrown into the air and skidded to a halt about eight feet from the edge of the roof, blood seeping freely from his open wounds into his platinum blonde hair. The demon started towards him at a slow walk "My master said to try not to hurt you, I was only to harm you if you got in the way, I really don't want to do this but….. seeing as you're putting up such a resistance……."

It picked up the bloody saber and maintained the slow gait to his prey. The boy knew what was coming and struggled to get up off of the hard, stone rooftop. He started to run shakily from the creature but it was to fast, it caught him in the stomach with its fist. "Draco, Draco, Draco, do you see what happens when you try to fight, you get hurt. Face it, you can't win." It lifted Draco's face up and hissed "Are you listening boy?" When he didn't answer it said "Fine, I hope Ginevera doesn't have a weak stomach." After that being said, it dragged the boy closer to Ginny.

"Time to die boy, and you Ginevera will watch." At that the demon launched his fist yet again into Draco's gut. "I love you Ginny!" He was able to gasp out before the creature released his talons, puncturing his body. It then kicked the boy's twitching body off of his monstrous claws. It turned to finish Ginny off but was caught in a bout of chuckles when he saw her pale face covered in flecks of the boy's blood just staring at his lifeless body. "Now, we're off to see master, I'm sure he'd _love_ to have some fun with you." It said as it dragged Ginny's limp body to the edge of the roof.

It tightened its grip on her robes and launched off of the roof. It didn't make it very far because he was suddenly jerked to a stop. Draco's almost lifeless body had cast a bonding spell on the demon. Unfortunately, the sudden stop had loosened Ginny's body, already slippery with blood, from its grip. As the demon reached back to split the bonds with his talons, Ginny slipped from his grasp and started plunging downward. With the last strength he could muster, Draco slid off of the roof to save her. As he was hurtling through the air, shutting all pain out of his mind, he focused on one thing, Ginny.

He arched what was left of his back, willing himself to go faster. Ginny was too heavy though, with the extra weight of the baby, she was falling faster than Draco could. As he was flying through the air, Draco noticed the demon was gaining speed out of the corner of his eye. In a split second it caught up to her, latched on and started to fly away. "NOOOOO! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed, screaming the first spell that came to mind.

The spell hit the demon square in the face and it writhed in pain as angry, red boils sprang up on his skin. Trough all of the writhing it, yet again, dropped Ginny, but this time Draco was ready, he positioned himself directly under her falling body. With a groan of agony from his bleeding wounds, Draco caught her and promptly passed out.

Draco awoke with half of his body in the water of the lake. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a lump with shocks of red hair. "Ginny!" he breathed, his wounds protesting in agony. He tried to get up but gasped and grimaced in pain as his innards spilled out even more. He needed to get Ginny out of there, it was morning but none would see them unless they looked out of a window. Draco was sure that Ginny had lost a lot of blood, the demon's seal on her artery had probably worn off by now. Only one thing was clear: get to Ginny and get her somewhere safe. He thought for a moment a decided that he would probably be able to crawl over to her. He rolled over into the crawling position and whimpered, the drying blood over the wound was pulling apart and bleeding again. He brought his leg up further towards his stomach but almost crumpled under the excruciating pain that shot through it. He looked back at it and saw a white bone sticking through his calf about half way. He lay back down and tried to control his breathing, but failed miserably, he leaned his head to the side and promptly vomited. He flipped over with much difficulty and figured out a way to maneuver himself forward using his arms and one good leg. It was very slow work and he sorely wished that he had his wand but it was splintered in two, lying about six feet from where he was now. About half an hour and a lot of pain later, he was half way to Ginny. _"Just a little farther" _he told himself, but his limbs were screaming and seemed as though they were on fire. A few more pushes and rests and he was at her side. He rested for two minutes and had to cut it short when he actually saw the amount of blood pooled around her. He groped for her wrist to try and find a pulse. He pressed and his heart almost stopped, he couldn't feel anything, he felt again, pushing harder and his heart swelled, there was a pulse, it was weak and sporadic but it was there. He shook her shoulder lightly, then harder and she roused slowly, in his opinion, too slowly. She opened her eyes, and when she saw him, she burst out "Draco!" "It's all right….Ginny." as he said this he winced and grunted in pain. "Oh Draco, you're hurt, we need to get you to the hospital wing!" "I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you." He wheezed. As he barely got that thought out, he started wondering how, exactly he was able to breathe. Due to the pain in his lungs, he figured the demon must have punctured his lungs along with broken a couple of ribs. He breathed in to tell her something and commenced in a small coughing fit that brought blood spraying out of his mouth. "Draco……!" "Ginny…….I need……..your help……" "What is it?" " Get…..Madam Pomfrey." "What and leave you here? Not a chance!" "Ginny I don't….have much time…..and I can't….be moved…….I-I'm in so much pain……..please." "Alright." She said and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. I love you." As he watched her struggle slowly back to the castle he begged anyone who was listening, "Please, I want to be a father, I want to see the woman I love so dearly again……please." He lie there, remembering all of the good times spent with his Ginny: there first kiss in the quidditch, the warm fluttering feeling he always got at the sight of her, there first snogging session, there first anniversary, and ah yes the most special moment of his life, creating the child that was now growing deep inside of Ginny's belly. A stab of fear went through him as he thought of the baby, how could it have survived the fall unscathed? No, he told himself, I'm not going to think about that, I just want the love of my life back…….please. A sound interrupted his silent prayers, the sound of the giant oak doors swinging open and running footsteps. "Thank you." he whispered.

Hey guys, another one of those storys that just pop right into your head, you know the drill, thanks for reading

anata oka-san


	3. The real chapter 2

**The Demons Inside Of Us All Ch 2**

Draco was back in the hospital wing but refused to leave Ginny's side. Or rather let Ginny leave his side. He was lying down with a huge bandage plastered across his abdomen. His leg was too broken to repair so he was regrowing them. His jaw was still a little bit off from when the demon struck him in the face. Ginny was still limping around the hospital wing, because the cut was so deep, the leg was in need of nerve regrowth. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, time for another dose ." "Isn't there any way to make this wretched stuff taste better?" he said, looking down at the ugly brown skele-grow in his cup. He downed the potion and made a face, it was horrible, and it burned all the way down too. Ginny came limping up to him after this "How are you?" she said, concern etched on her face. "I'll be fine, all I'm worried about are you and the baby." He said and touched her stomach lightly. At this point the doors opened to the hospital wing, this was the part Draco had been dreading, Dumbledore said that he would get details later. Now was later. "Draco, Ginny, how are you?" "Fine." They replied in unison. Dumbledore couldn't suppress the grin that played on his face. "Ginevera, your parents are in the next room, they'd like a chat with you." He informed her, looking at the floor. "Oh." "Ginny, you knew this would come, I'm just sorry I can't be there with you." "Very well." She said and limped off to see her family. "You are in quite a predicament, you know." The old man said. "Yes, but the wounds should heal quickly enough." He replied. "That's not what I meant." "What?" "Do you know how many brothers Ginevera has? "No." "Well quite a few, and they are very protective of there sister." He said, his eyes twinkling. "Oh bloody hell!" "Yes, six, including her mother and father." Draco scratched his neck uncomfortably. "But that's not what I'm here for, how did you and Ginevera come to this condition?" "well, it all started when I thought Ginny was cheating on me, she would hide from me and was very short with me as well. What I found out earlier that morning was that she was pregnant. At first I was outraged, I thought it must have been someone else's because we had only……well we only……well once." "I see, continue." "Ginny said that it had to be mine because I was the only one that she had ever……well you know what I mean. As soon as I stooped being foolish, and believed her I sent word to my parents, thinking that father had changed his ways. That was a very big mistake, as someone brought me to realize as the sun was setting. I rushed around trying to find Ginny, asking everyone that I knew, finally I came across a girl in her dormitory. She told me that Ginny had received a letter and said that she was going up to the astronomy tower to get some fresh air. I urgently asked to see the letter and the girl brought it to me. I read it and instantly knew she was in trouble. Someone, no doubt it was father had mailed her a letter that was signed by me, to meat well…me in the astronomy tower immediately. As soon as I got onto the roof I saw a creature that had Ginny dangling from the rooftop." He continued, giving Dumbledore a blow-by-blow account of what had happened. "I see, we will have to increase security and keep young Ginevera in side at all times." "Alright." Draco said with a sigh.

Ginny's palms began to sweat as she approached the room. She opened the door to find her mother and father seated to her left, Bill and Charlie standing by the fire, Ron pacing, and Fred and George standing near their mother and father. "Ginny, dear, come sit down." Her mother's voice was falsely cheery. Ginny limped over to a chair and sat down, facing her parents. "You wanted to see me?" she said, shaking. "We heard a rumor-" "About you getting knocked up by that stupid prat MALFOY!" interjected Ron, unable to stop himself. "Ronald Weasly how dare you scream at your sister!" Ron sunk into an empty chair, still glaring at Ginny's stomach. "Now as we were trying to say." Arthur said to break the silence. "Ginny dear, tell us your story." "W-well, let me first start off by saying that I love Draco with all of my heart." "He's brainwashed her I swear!" Ron said suddenly, jumping out of his chair. "RONALD WEASLY, IF THERE IS ANOTHER OUTBREAK FROM YOU, YOU WILL LEAVE THIS ROOM , ARE WE CLEAR?" Mrs. Weasly shrieked at him. He slowly lowered himself into the chair again, seething. "You were saying dear?" she said in the same sweet tone. "Umm y-yes w-well I love Draco and we have agreed to have this baby and raise it." "Are you really sure you're up for this, I mean it's going to attract a lot of trouble?" Bill said from his spot by the fire. "Yes, Draco and I are prepared to face any trouble that comes our way." The silence in the room was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. "Ginny? Why didn't you tell us, any of us?" Charlie asked, pain evident in his voice. "We had only found out two days ago." Ginny answered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well then."

"We want."

"You to know."

"That we're."

"Happy for you." The twins said, coming over to wrap her in a tight hug.

"We'd better."

"Be off."

"We left."

"The store deserted."

"Well dear we'll discuss the severity of your injures another time." Mrs. Weasly said as she got up. "When is your healer coming Ginny?" Mr. Weasly inquired as he too got up. "Any time now but I should be getting back to the Hospital wing, just in case he shows up." they all got up at this information, eager to get out of the tense room. "Ron are you coming?" Mrs. Weasly said along with a trademark Molly Weasly glare. "yes." He said through clenched teeth. "Well I wish I could meat your healer Ginny, I really do but I have another raid in about five minutes" Mr. Weasly exclaimed. "Yeah I'd better be off too, I just got a pregnant Hungarian horntail…very rare, father I'll accompany you." Charlie said, ringing his hands eagerly. "The goblins will expect me too." Bill said, stepping beside his father and grabbing his cloak. "Ron, dear, you should be getting back to class." Mrs., Weasly said with a look that clearly said that he had no choice in the matter. "Yes ma'am." He said, exiting the room quickly. "Ginny, shall we get to the hospital wing?" "Yes, I suppose madam Pomfrey is suffocating Draco with potions again so we'd better hurry." She said, exiting the room.

"Demon you have failed me, you will pay." Lucius said to the creature in the middle of a dimly lit abandoned house. "I-I'm sorry master, the boy, he knew my weaknesses!" "Never the less, the fact is that you failed me, my direct orders no less!" "P-please master just give me another chance! I'll prove myself worthy!" "Demon I am not usually a forgiving person, but seeing that the boy is my offspring and extremely intelligent thanks to that, I am willing to give you just one chance, as long as you know how truly displeased I am." "T-thank you master, I am most grateful and will not fail you again." The demon said, throwing itself down at Lucius's feet. "Yes I'm sure you won't, because you know what will be bestowed upon you if you fail again." "O-oh y-yes m-mas-ster." It said, looking around nervously. Lucius could see the fear on the creature's face. He loved the fact that he could make this great and powerful monster visibly squirm. "You mat go, stay in the dungeons until I tell you to attack or I will be most displeased." "Yes master." The demon knew what the dungeon meant, darkness for days and food only when his master felt like feeding him. Also, the instruments used for his "Punishments" was down there so he could think about what would happen to him if he failed an order. "You mat go demon." Lucius said coldly, going back to the papers in front of him.

A/N sorry this chapter took so long, my mother had a seizure and I have been in the hospital. Also if you got my e-mail, I was at my grandparents and didn't have the proper programs to update. I know this chapter isn't the best but just hang in there, I'm finishing this at 1:53 am. Got a bit preoccupied with party hopping and fireworks (pyromaniac). Thanks for all the reviews, they kept me writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Demons Inside Of Us All**

A/N OK MAJOR smut! This is why it's rated M. Just a warning!

Draco looked up from the conversation as he heard the door open. There she was, the love of his life, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. As he watched her talk with her mother he couldn't help the little gasp that escaped him when she flipped her hair nonchalantly, for him it was an instant turn on, it always had been. As she sidled over to the side of his bed he still couldn't help but stare at her. His naughty thoughts of what he wanted so desperately to do to that fiery haired witch were interrupted by a cold greeting of "Draco." He tore his eyes immediately away from Ginny and exclaimed "Mrs. Weasly, may I introduce you to the Malfoy family healer, Healer Jergins." "Pleasure to meet you my lady" the old wizard said inclining his head slightly. "Ah, and you must be Ginevera, Mr. Malfoy here won't stop jabbering about you." Draco cleared his throat at this and looked down rubbing the back of his neck as a blush crept along his face. "Shall we see about that leg Miss. Weasly?" the healer said, noticing Draco's blush. "Alright then." She said hopping up onto the hospital bed next to Draco. Once she was settled, she fixed Draco in what she thought was an encouraging gaze. _Oh Gods that look! If everyone were out of the room I'd slam her into a wall and fuck her till she screamed! Oh Gods Draco, stop thinking about that, it's doing nothing to fix your little problem! _Indeed Draco did have a problem; he was now trying to devise a plan to covertly hide his ever-growing erection. "I just need to look at the wound so hold still." "Alright." She said, still gazing at Draco. The healer began to hike up her skirt to find the wound and Dr5aco went berserk. _Oh Gods no, not those creamy, velvety thighs! I want her; no I need her, if not soon I think I'll explode! _At these thoughts Draco fought to keep his breathing even. Ginny, now catching on found his hand and snaked her own in his. She gave a squeeze and licked her lips slowly, watching him squirm. She gave the coy smile that drove him nuts, just for kicks. _Oh shit I'm going to loose it soon if I can't bury myself in that heat! Sadistic bitch, trying to drive me insane! Well two can play at that game! _He flashed an impish grin in her direction and her eyes widened in comprehension. He turned his wrist around slowly and concealed there was a tattoo. He and Ginny had both gotten enchanted tattoos the third month they were together. Draco had a small G and Ginny, a Small D. the most interesting thing about them was that they were written in a Celtic swirl design that constantly swirled and since they were snogging as they were being ingrained in their skin, they had a strange effect….. Draco them maneuvered her wrist to match his but not touching yet. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she tried to covertly pull away, but his grip was to tight. He then used his large hand to force their inner wrists together. She bit her lip to stop the cry of pure ecstasy that almost came out as waves of dizzying pleasure were sent through her body. She soon grew hotter and wetter, aching for his length inside of her. Healer Jergins, being very close ho "her" could smell something odd, he looked up and noticed to silent battle, and hurried into action "Mrs. Weasly, would you like to take a walk, there are some things that I wish to discuss with you, outside." "Of course, I'll be back in a minute Ginny dear." "Y-yes mum." She said tearing her eyes from Draco's icy gaze. As the two turned to leave Healer Jergins held ten fingers up, indicating that they didn't have long. As soon as the door swung back into place Ginny was on top of him. "Oh Careful Ginny!" he said as she landed on top of his wounds. "Oh, poor baby……..I promise I won't bite….hard." she said, already working his shirt off. She took his in a passionate kiss and groaned into his mouth when he deepened it, reaching forward to unbutton her shirt. He was further amused at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He chuckled slightly into her mouth as he noticed this. She came up for air and whispered "Hush now Draco." While she unbuttoned his pants. While she was busy, Draco busied himself with her soft beautiful breasts, teasing her nipples with nimble fingers. "Draco please, stop, you know that drives me crazy!" "Not yet love." he said now slipping off her knickers and pulling her tremendous heat to meat his eager tongue. He couldn't quite drag her over his abs though for his injuries were occupying the space, He let out a throaty growl and tried again, only to whimper in pain. "Please love, help me?" she let out an amused chuckle but crawled upwards. As soon as she straddled his mouth he expertly darted his tongue in, touching her sensitive spots and making her cry his name. The sound of his name from those lips, that slightly raspy voice drove him wild. "Please Gin, I need you!" "Not yet baby, I haven't gotten my fare share" when she said this, she captured his mouth in a deep kiss, tasting herself drove her mad and so she continued. She licked and nipped downwards stopping only at his nipples, until she reached "him" She slid his boxers down revealing his hardness. Ginny loved that he was so big and wide, and the fact that it was all hers. She started slowly, licking and sucking on his testicles before running her long, slender tongue up his shaft and on to his head. She did seductive circles around it before taking it in her mouth and starting her hard, fast onslaught. After a minute or so Draco was practically in tears "Ginny, honey I need you now or I won't last much longer!" "As you wish she said as she wiped the spare moisture from her chin. She watched at his dick throbbed as she lowered herself on to it. They sighed together as they met, but Draco didn't wait long before he started pounding into her hard and fast.

"Oh Draco,oh,harder Draco!" At this, he stabbed more of his length into her, burying himself completely before continuing his pounding.

"Oh Gods Draco!…..Yes!…yes! ….oh, I'm so close!…faster!"

_Gods woman what the bloody hell does it look like I'm doing I'm going as fast as I can! _Yet he tried to satisfy is love by speeding up still more until he could hear the familiar wheezing that she made when she was close. She gasped and slammed herself on to him with all her might, just as he thrust upwards as they both screamed so loud that their throats cracked. She slithered up to lie next to him and whispered into his neck. "I love you." They lay there for a time until Ginny remembered their time limit was way past and began to dress quickly and jumping back into bed, clutching his hand once more.

A/N That was a rather fabulous shag scene if I do say so myself!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Demons Inside Of Us All Chapter 4**

The door swung open moments later to reveal the two children in each of their beds, fast asleep. "So, yes Mrs. Weasly, we will go ahead with thw reconstrution and rehab as soon as she is ready." Jergins whispered. "I have to check on Mr. Malfoy's wounds now, feel free to sit with your daughter while I do this." As he removed the covers to get to the wounds Dtraco pretended to stir. "Oh hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm just going to tend to these wounds now." He said loud and clear. On the pretext of looking at one of the cuts closer he muttered out of the corner of his mouth "I trust I gave you enough time?" "You willl most deffinatley be getting a raise." He too said under his breath. "You're alright for now, is there anything else?" he said, straightining up. "I think that's all thank you." "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasly, I bid you a good day." _I love that man, we haven't had any action since the accident, it's usually once or twice a day, that's how the baby came along….the baby! _"Healer Jergins!" The old healer turned back from where he was heading and walked back over. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" "The baby, we were worried that it…it didn't…" "I see, I'll have to wake Miss. Weasly up In order to do the tests though." As if on cue, Ginny opened her eyes "What about the baby?" "We're going to do some tests to check for vital signs." "Ok, what do I have to do?" The healer produced a vial. "Drink all of this and wait for ten minutes, the potion will hurt going down and will be very painful as it's taking its toll, are you sure you want this test?" "Yes." She said without hesitation and grabbed the vile. "Ginny…." "What is it Draco?" "Come here, I want to help you." He said and held out his arms. She got unsteadily and limped to his bed, where he pulled her up next to him. "Are you sure?" "Positive." She uncorked the vile and knocked back its contents. She made a triumphent face that quickly turned to a grimace. She sputtered and choked as the potion burned her throat. Once she had swallowed it healer Jergins lept up "I must go get the nessesary equipment, I'll be back in time." "Ginny are you oka-" the rest was cut off by a scream of pure agony. "Oh Draco it-it's s-s-so painful" she bairly choked out as a fresh wave of pain went through her body. Draco didn't know what to do eccept for holding her close, so he gathered he in his arms and transferred her on to his lap, occasionally making shooshing noises and rubbing her forehead. Molly was torn between going over and taking her daughter in her arms and letting the two lovers help each other. She decided on leaving the room for a couple moments. Ginny was in so much agony that tears were running down her face and her musceles were having random spasms, she was still screaming for mercy also "There there love it'll be alright shhhshshhh." He cooed, whiping the tears off of her cheeks with his hands. _Where the hell is healer Jergins! _Draco thought furiously as Ginny sobbed onto his shoulder."D-draco I-I-it hur-rts-s s-so much w-why can't I-I-it just s-s-stop!" "There there it's almost over." At that Healer Jergins came storming in with the nessisary supplies. "There there Ginevera, I'm here it will stop in another minute. Hang on." Her girmise eased as the pian wore off about a minute later. She lay sweating and panting as Healer Jergins said the nessesary incantionons. Her womb turned a violent orange then a bright blue. "Hmm…I wonder.." "What? What's wrong!" Ginny said in panic. "Nothin love, just relax." Draco said in her ear soothingly "Just good old Jorgy do his job." The healer then moved up to her and pressed his hands to her stomache, purple light shot out of his fingertips and went into her. He put on a pair of colored glasses and a look of sheer sadness crosed his face. "I'm afriad you might want to get comfortable.." "What is it! What the hell is wrong with my baby?" "Well I did an extra test just to make sure….but…..I couldn't find its vital signs…I'm so sorry, I don't think it survived the fall." They both were in to much shock to say anything. "I do, however have some good news, if possible." "What the bloody fucking hell could posibly be good about our child d-d-not being alive!" Draco screamed in the healers face. "Mr. Malfoy you have another child!" "What the bloddy hell is this rubb- wait, what?"

"Twins Mr. Molfoy, twins, only one survived." Draco's mouth just hung open in shock. "I-I I'm terribly sorry to be telling you I can-" "Leave us." HE SAID LOOKING OVER AT Ginny who had placed her hands on her stomache. "I beg your pard-" "LEAVE!" The healer bustled out of the room to tell Molly. "Gin?" She looked up, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks "……….twins." "May I?" he asked, his hand hovering above his children. In reply she moved one of her hands. After he gingerly put his hand on the, she put hers on top of his. "What would you have named them?" she whispered. "I don't know, it's up to you." He said , smiling up at her. "For a girl it will be Lilly, and if its' a boy…..Draco." "Why me?" "Because you're beautiful Draco, and I screamed your name when it was conceived, it's only natural." A smirk escaped him at this, trust Ginny to still think of those things. "A-and the other?" "Hiro." "That's a perfect name, you're perfect." He said, leaning down th capture her in a lingering kiss. Molly was about to express her appologies but when she sawthe couple kissing and holding her daughter's stomache, as much as she hated the idea, she could tell that the couple were deeply in love. She turned to the healer and asked him to tell Ginny that she had gone and apparated as soon as she could. "Once theese wretched wounds heal lets go flying." He said as they ended the kiss. "Okay, thatsounds nice." As she said this she yawned and fell asleep cuddled up against him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 5

As the sun poured into the room Draco stirred. For a moment he was confused by the white linen and the hottest witch he'd ever seen lying next to him. Then he remembered the babes…he had no idea how Ginny was going to be able to cope, he had no idea what to do to help her, shit, he had no idea how to be a father! He decided he'd take it as he went and try to help…if he ever got ahold of his father he'd rip him apart with his bare hands. He thought, anger boiling through his veins.

He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't notice the flame hared witch beside him stir. She grimaced in the light and tried to sit up. The pains in her stomach made her grunt and lay back down. Draco was jarred out of his thoughts and reached out to help her "What's wrong Gin?" "Oh, just a little extra pain from…" her face fell. "Hey, it's okay, we'll work through it." He said as he pushed a strand of red hair out of her face. "Why did he do it?" she croaked. "What? Why did who do what?" he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Lucius." She said, staring into space. He froze "Oh." He said as his mouth went dry.

Before he could say more Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. "You two! What in Merlin's name are you doing in the same bed! Do you want to get me fired?" She came to a stop and started tugging on the covers "Up Mr. Malfoy, up!" He got up among being swatted repeatedly by the nettled healer. Once settled in the other bed he looked over at Ginny to see her laughing hysterically. This was the face that he had fallen in love with. He remembered the moment their relationship had started quite well. They had bumped into each other in the hallway and her bag had split. She told her friends to go and he had helped her pick up her stuff, here's how it went:

"You don't have to help me you know, Malfoy, I've got it."

"I know Weasly, I don't _have _to, I _want _to." She looked up at him with those cinnamon eyes. "What?" she said in disbelief. "You heard me I said I wanted to." At that he got up and walked away. About a week later he found himself, once again, in a hallway alone with her. "Would you happen to be following me Ms. Weasly?" he said in his lazy drawl. He couldn't help looking back and thinking the way he talked was so stupid and idiotic. "No, so you can deflate your head now." She said, though she was smirking. "So, alone again aren't we." He said as she sauntered towards him. "So why'd you do it?" she said is if she hadn't heard him. "Why'd I do what exactly?" "Help me." "Oh that. Well…..this might sound cliché but….I've noticed you for a long time, and, well, let's just say that you're not the ugliest girl in the school." "Oh?" She was very close to him now "Well yeah, it's just that-" he broke off, her eyes had found his and she was moving closer.

Her eyes fluttered shut as her lips found his. The kiss was soft, sweet, and light; the perfect kiss; it was as if the universe had stopped, the war, school, quidditch, those things were mere memories now…. As it ended her eyes widened and she backed up. "What have I done!" "It's-it's okay Ginny, I-I didn't-" but at that moment someone in Ginny's year, undoubtedly one of her friends, came out into the hall and said "Ginny are you coming back to class now?" She stated to walk in the other direction from him, towards her friend occasionally throwing a look of fear in his direction.

They later met outside at the end of a quidditch match here's how _that _went: She had just walked out of the pitch when a hand darted out from the shadows and pulled her in. " "Malfoy." She said as she noticed his white-blonde hair. "Yes it is I." He said looking at her. "So, pull me aside to gloat about the Slytherin win have you?" "Ginny, you know why I pulled you aside, no need to be cruel." "And what reason would that be?" she said, feinting ignorance. "Ginny, don't you remember that day in the hallway?" "I don't know what you're talking about." She said and broke from his grasp and running onto the now empty quidditch pitch. He chased after her and when she mounted her broom he mimicked. "Leave me alone Malfoy!" She bellowed over a clap of thunder. Fortunately his broom was faster and he caught up to her. He reached out to grab her and she swerved left just as the rain started to fall. He streaked after her and caught her this time. He pulled her up but her arm was slippery from the now pouring rain and she slipped, plummeting downwards. He threw himself flat on his broom and dove towards her falling body. He caught her just as he hit the ground, he rolled with her in his arms and landed squarely on his bum with her in his arms.

She looked up at him with an expression of disbelief that soon turned to laughter. "What? What are you laughing at!" he said with an expression of a small boy who had just found that girls had cooties. "Y-you have m-mud all ov-over your face!" she said gasping for breath. He threw his head back and laughed right along with her. As soon as she had caught her breath she reached up and wiped his muddy hair out of his face with a creamy, white hand, all the while looking straight into his eyes. And that's when it hit him, the feeling that was rushing through him, it was…..love. He looked back into her eyes and said in a soft voice "Ginny, kiss me." He saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes before she slowly leaned in and kissed him back with all of the passion that he had ever felt for her.

The kiss was the greatest thing that he had ever experienced, it was soft but had enough power to bring home a point. He couldn't help but think that she tasted like sugar and sweet plum. She started to pull back to end the kiss when he snaked his hand behind her neck and kept her there, in that sweet spot, where he never wanted to leave. . And there it started, in the mud of the quidditch pitch as the rain sprinkled all around them.

Wow………….neato!


	7. Chapter 7

-chapter 6

Draqco lay in bed staring at the cealing, thinking. Pretty much all he did was think in that steril,white, hospital wing when the woman he was masly in love with wasn't around. He thought about Potter and how he had almost stole his Ginny away from him in sixth year. Now he didn't need to work hard to get a girl, they were practicly flocking to him after he had defeated the Dark Lord. What none really knew, though, is that it was Draco who had helped him, he had fought beside him.

But I don't want to think about that. It was hard to believe that it happened at the beginning of the year that was almost coming to an end. That just made him think about Ginny, what would she do while she finnished her last year at Hogwarts? He felt insainly guilty for leaving her here with the baby on the way. But what was a guy supposed to do? It was a rule, the man of the house always provided for the woman, therefore, he would have to get a job.

It wqasn't like Draco had money problems, it was just, he only had half of the Malfoy fortune and it would run out sooner or later. He haddn't told Ginny yet but he had bought them a small flat in the mountians that we wanted to bring the baby and her home to after school was done. He would ask her to marry him before that of course and he would eventually have to face her family. He knew he wasn't supposed to move around and he knew he was going to St. Mungo's tomorrow so he needed a book, and what better time to do it. He winced as he got out of bed and reached for the cane Madam Pomfrey had givin him. He slowly clunked down the hall and towards the library.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw someones shadow cross in frond of him. He took his wand out and whispered "Who's there?" out of the darkness came the words "Harry Potter." "Oh, you, _lumos_" The light revealed the scrawny, raven haired boy that he knew as Harry Potter. "I thought you were bedridden." "Oh, I was getting antsy, all that white, makes you feel like you're in an asyium. Besides, I needed a book." "Heh heh, how are you?" "Oh alright I guess, I'm going to St. Mungos along with Ginny tomorrow." "Oh, how is she? I heard that she was……." "Pregnant? Yeah, twins." "Oh, are you planning to get married?" Draco couldn't bring himself to tell Harry that only one of his children would be coming into this world. "Potter, that information is between Ginny and I, but, yes we do plan to eventually get married." "Mrs, Weasly is excited, she always said that she couldn't have enough grandchildren." "Oh….well, care to accompany me to the library?" "Well…actually….no…you see the reason I came down here was….well….I wanted to thank you for your help in killing that bastard."

"You're welcome, but if you don't mind, I have to be going……. but since you're in my debt……" "WHAT! I never said anything about being in your debt!" "As I was saying, since you're in my debt, just promise me one thing, if you ever get the chance to kill that bastard who calls me his son, do it." "Now that I can do."

Draco got back to the hospital wing with a rather large book under his arm. He lay down and tried to read but his thoughts turned to he and Ginny's future. Every one was right, they should be getting married; and they soon would be, he had the ring and the night all planned out, the problem was his courage. He loved her so much he didn't know what to do if she said no. He heard a gasp and Ginny shot straight up in bed. "What's wrong!"

He asked over her panting. "Bad……dream" "Do you need me to come over there?" "Yes." He got slowly out of bed and scooted in beside her. She lay her head on his chest and looked up at him "Draco, I love you." "I love you too Ginny."

OMG! I love this story! Some action will come to play soon...veerryy soon...


	8. Chapter 8

-chapter 8

Draco woke up to a sunny day when Ginny stirred beside him. "Morning." He said as she groaned tiredly. A grin spred across her face as she opened her eyes to face the most handsome man sheed ever seen. "Morning." She said and stretched her arms behind her head. "We should get up and ready for today." Draco sugested halfheartidly. "You're right, I cant wait untill this whole thing is cleared up." "Mmm, let's get up." He said and swung his legs over the side of the bed slowly. "Do you need me to help you?" "I think I'm alright." They managed to cross the small space to the wardrobe.

She managed to slide on a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt, where as Draco was having more trouble, he had managed to get on a pair of jeans but was struggling to get his shirt over his head. "Here, let me help you." Ginny said as she picked up a button down shirt. She slipped it over his shoulders and buttoned it. He couldn't help but take her in a hug against his chest: and looked down at her smiling face, how she managed to smile in times like these continued to amaze him. He released his hold on her and took her hand in his "Let's go." He said as he grabbed his cane. Once they had steped out of the hospital wing, they instantly saw Dumbledore striding towards them. "Ah, ready to go I see." "Yes sir." "Alright then lets get to the flooing fireplace." They arrived in a whoosh of green flame in the lobby of the monumental hospital.

They strode over to the large white desk where a witch had her back turned and was talking to a coworker. Dumbledore cleared his throght and she turned around "Jheez can't you people read the-……Dumbledore! That's right, you have an appointment for two students today, room 111." "Thank you Patricia." "You're welcome sir." They boarded the lift and staggered out on floor 100. "There's gotta be an easier way to do that." Exclaimed a woozy Draco. "This way." Dumbledore was already striding down the corridor. They hobbled after him and came to a stop at room 111, Dumbledore knocked and a female voice answered "Come in!" They entered the room and were greeted by a girl with tight blonde curls and ice blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm healer Rebecca, I specialize in nervce damage. I hear you had a rather nasty run in with a demon the other day. Not to worry, I'll fix you right up!" She said as she walked towards the back room. "Come in here, I beleave there's someone here to over see the operation that you know." She didn't sound to excited at the idea but ushered them into the tiny room with two metal operating tables in it. Draco entered the room and saw hearel Jorgens standing in the corner. "Hello Draco. I'm here to oversee your operation." "So I've heard." Rebecca came back into the room "Alright, alright, lets get down to buisness, you, take off your shirt and you can leave your shorts on. Draco, I recon you'll go first, youre injurys are worse." "No, I want Ginny to go first, I can wait." "Draco, this is pointless, jus-" "I said Ginny first!" Draco argued with healer Jorgens.

"Umm, Draco, if you don't mind, I'd like to go second." "Oh…..okay then….." He took off his shirt with help from Ginny and lay on the cold metal operating table. Rebecca removed the bandage and a putrid, rotting smell along with smoke came from the wound. "You're even worse that I thought. I'll have to patch up your ribs, sew up the rest of your kidney, lung and liver, and close you up." "No, Madam Pomfrey already did all of the organ damage." Draco winced as she touched one of the damaged ribs. "I'm afrian that when the demon did this to you, he injected some sort of poison that keeps the wound open. Luckly, thanks to your father, Miss. Wealy we have an antidote for it."

The healer flicked her wand and a bottle came to rest in her hand. "Here you are, it tastes awful, but drink it all." He downed it and the wounds that were still smoking stoped and the smell went away. He winced as her wand, now omiting a strange blue light, passed over his inards. It felt as if an invisible hand was sewing up his injurys, he braved looking down but there was nothing to see accept an invisible force now almost done with sewing up his skin. "That went surprizingly well, Miss. Weasly, your turn." Ginny obeyed and crawled up onto the table as best as she could. Rebecca took off the bandage and examinted the wound. "This isn't all that bad, some of the nerves below the incision are still in shock, but I'll have you walking as good as new in no time." She went to work, prodding there, poking here untill all that was left was a scar the size of a pinky nail.

Ginny got down and walked around the room, she still had a slight limp but the pain was mostly gone. "You'll have that limp for a little while until the nerves reajust, but then it will go away. Just keep walking on it. Let me finnish Mr. Malfoy's wounds and then you can be off. After fully inspecting the cut she sat down and ordered Ginny tro do the same. "Well all is well except for some…um…minor details.

Well as you know there will be perminant scarring and the demon riped a lot of your insides apart so you'll never be the same….the problem is, is that…. I don't know if you're going to be able to have children…." Draco expected Ginny to scream at the healer and tell her what she did wrong but she took it rather well. "Well um, we do already have a baby…one's enough…right?" "I'll leave you two." Said the oviously shocked healer as she left the room. "Whatever is okay with you is perfect for me, I mean it's not like we can't try…" he said wriggling his eyebrows. Ginny let out a small laugh "Only you could think of thinks like that right now!" Ginny's grin soon faded and Draco reached out to stroke her cheek.

"It'll be alright, we'll work it out…..somehow." Healer Rebecca busled in with a bottle of a smoking purple liquid "Draco, I want you to take this every morning until it's gone. Now excuse me for my rudeness but I have another oppointment so you must go." The two walked slowly out into the pristine white hallway, they said nothing but listened to Dumbledore talking. Unoticed by the headmaster, Ginny lightly took his hand in hers.

When they got back from the hospital Dumbledore led them into the room where Ginny had talked to her family yeaterday. "I trust that you two need to be alone to talk. You may come to the great hall when you are ready." He walked out of the room and closed the heavy door behind him. "Ginny plopped down on the squashy couch and put her head in her hands. "Gin, we do need to talk about this, we can't go any longer without it." "I know, I just don't know what to do!"

"Well, for now you can just listen. I want to have a future with you, to get married, have our child, but if this is going to be too hard for you, I can't make you put up with it. You don't have to have the baby and we can just go our separate ways-" "Draco! How could you ever think such things! I love you with all of my heart and soul, I wouldn't give you up for anything! I want the things that you want. As for your father, we'll just have to keep safe."

"Gin, I don't want to live a life where we're always watching our backs! I want it to be perfect!" "Well, Draco, as far as perfect goes, that's unrealistic, as far as watching our backs, there's only one thing we can do. Eliminate the thing we're watching for." Draco couldn't help but think that the fire shining in those brown eyes was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Ginny, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ginny smiled "Say it again, I love it when you love me."

Ahh, I love this story sorry for taking a while .


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

A few weeks had gone by since Draco and Ginny's hospital visit. It was the last week of school to be precise. Draco's mind was a torrent of emotions, which was rather troublesome owing to the fact that he had his final exams.

The thought's weren't all about Ginny, in fact some where just remotely related to her, like the plan he had been formulating, the plan for the proposal. That would have to sneak out, but it would still be worth it.

As he sat in the middle of a history of magic exam, he couldn't help but keep repeating "tonight is the night." Over and over in his head. After the exam (Draco knew he got at least 30 wrong but he didn't care) he raced up to his dorm and grabbed a piece of parchment.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I would like to invite you to a romantic dinner with me tonight, I would also like to remind you of how much I truly love you. Send your answer back immediately, as for time is of the essence._

_Love,_

_Draco_

He tied it to his black owl's leg and sent it off. A few moments later it soared into the window Draco untied the parchment with trembling fingers, he un folded it and a single word was written.

_Yes_

He could have jumped for joy but he only had an hour break and he had to run to Hogsmeade. He arrived with a swirl of his cloak outside of a rare and expensive jewelry shop. The bell tinkled softly as the warm summer breeze flew into the shop along with Draco. "Ah mister Malfoy, here to purchase anything?" "You know what I came here for, I ordered it a few weeks ago." "Ah yes the diamond." The shopkeeper beckoned him into the back room.

"This way." Draco followed him to the way back where on a pedestal was Ginny's ring. It was a semi simple piece, it was a platinum band with a large diamond set in the middle and two smaller diamonds to the side. "It's perfect." Was all Draco could manage to choke out. "Only the best for you Mr. Malfoy." "Jacues, could we keep the ring between you and me?" "Of course." The shopkeeper put the ring in a black velvet case and Draco paid the considerable amount of money to him and slipped the ring into his cloak pocket. He left the shop and apperated to a fine dress store. He put in and orders for a black suit and a flowing black dress for Ginny.

The seamstress said it could be ready in an hour. Draco had one last thing to do, he apperated to Diagon Alley and into the extremely elegant French restaurant that he had eaten at many a time. He made a reservation for a semi private room and apperated back to the castle just in time to write Ginny another quick note and get to his last exam.

Quick authors note: I won't usually go into Ginny's perspective, I'll usually stay to Draco's. Sorry for the interruption!

Ginny had just stepped out of the shower when Draco's owl came oaring in through the open window. It read:

_Dearest Ginny, _

_I am sending your dress and a house elf to do your hair for you. I will meet you at nine o' clock out side of the portrait hole. Pretend to go to sleep early and sneak out under the invisibility cloak that I will send with your dress._

_I love you and look forward to seeing you,_

_Draco_

Ginny felt absolutely joyous but at the same time nervous. She barely had time to think because there was a loud crack and a house elf arrived carrying a package. "Miss. Master Draco has sent me your dress and instructions to do your hair." Ginny blushed and said "Hang on, let me get my knickers on." She grabbed a pair and dissapeared into the bathroom. She came out with a bra and a pair of lacy knickers on.

The house elf had taken the dress out and laid it on the bed, it was amazing, and it must have cost a fortune! She slipped it on and it fit perfectly. It had spaghetti straps and dipped down in the front a little and the back was almost fully open: the fabric dipped down to about just over her tailbone. The house elf worked quickly and soon Ginny's hair was twisted up into an elegant bun. The elf departed soon after, leaving Ginny to pace all alone.

Draco stopped his pacing to check his watch yet again. It was almost time to pick up Ginny. He checked that the ring was in its proper place and he took a red rose out of the vase on his desk. He looked in the mirror, he'd forgotten to gel his hair! "Oh well, I don't have time." He muttered aloud. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and departed from the room. He hadn't really ever had time to admire the castle after dark, it was amazing yet slightly creepy.

He didn't have time to ponder because before he knew it, he was facing the portrait hole. He waited for a minute and then it opened to reveal the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. The dress he had picked out was like a second skin on her, and it suited her well, despite her slightly inflated middle. "Draco!" she whispered as she saw him. "Hello love." He whispered back. "We must get going, we wouldn't want out reservations to expire." "Reservations?" she said, obviously interested.

The walked out into the warm summer air and came to a halt. "I know you're learning to apperate, but I wouldn't want any splinching tonight. Could you just grab my arm and I'll apperate?" "Alright." She said and linked arms with him. With a whoosh they arrived at the French restaurant. They walked in, side by side and were greeted by the host. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, right this way." They walked forward, passing a lot of angry people waiting in line to get into the restaurant. They went past candle lit tables to the private room. It was big and had a curtain for privacy. It also led to the outdoor dance floor where a live band was playing slow songs.

They were seated and both had a five-course meal including roast lamb and a chocolate torte for dessert. Draco was getting really nervous now but hid it well as he asked her to go on a walk with him. She complied and the two walked around the miniature lake and into a large gazebo surrounded by a rose garden. "I didn't want to dance in front of everyone, I don't dance that well." He said with a grin.

"Any how, may I have this dance?" he inquired, holding out his hand to her "Of course." She replied and he pulled her close as they swayed to the music floating across the lake. After a few slow songs they sat down and talked for awhile. The night had gone perfectly so far and Draco reckoned that he should pop the question soon. He spotted the rose he had given her and casually brushed it off of the bench. "OOPS, let me get that." At the pretense of plucking up the rose, Draco got into the kneeling position.

He took her hand and said "Ginny, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I wouldn't give up what we have for all of the riches in the world. I want to have this baby and be a father to it and a husband to you." Her eyes widened in expectation as she heard this.He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the velvet box. "Ginevera Weasly, will you marry me?" he said as he opened the box to reveal the ring.

She was so astonished for a second but then leaned down to give him a lingering kiss. "Can I take that for a yes?" he asked. "Yes Draco! Yes yes yes yes yes!" She was absolutly beaming by now and tears of joywere streaming down her cheeks.He took the ring out of the box and slipped in on to her finger where it instantly tightened to it. He stood up and gathered her in his arms. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a lingering and passion filled kiss.

"I'm going to love having you as a wife!" he said as a new slow song started and he held her close. After it ended they slowly ambled back around the lake. Draco didn't know what had come over him, but he had wrapped his hand around the side of her waist and couldn't bring himself to let go. They walked back through the restaurant and up to where the live band was playing. He whispered to one of them and they stopped their song. Draco climbed towards the microphone and said "Excuse me, can I have your attention please? I thought I would inform you that this lovely lady has just agreed to marry me! We're getting married!"

He stepped away from the microphone amid cheers of the dancers. The band struck up a happy tune at the news and Draco grabbed her for one last dance. He took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the restaurant together. They apperated back and walked to Draco's room. They opened the door and he poured her some champagne in a tall glass "To us." He said as they clinked glasses. He downed his glass and came over to where she was standing, with her back turned to him, admiring the painting on his wall. He snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her stomach from behind.

He gave the nape of her neck a little lick and whispered "I love you Ginny." In a way that gave her shivers. She turned her head and kissed him lightly, barely touching his lips. She kissed him again but harder as she turned towards him. He Leaned forward and kissed her hungrily. She dropped her champagne glass to bring her hands up behind his neck. He broke the kiss to ask her "Do you want to?" "Umm." Ginny groaned with her eyes closed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco managed to get out right before her reclaimed her lips. They started towards the bed and when Ginny's knees bumped into it she collapsed on to it. He collapsed next to her and pulled her on top of his lap. She giggled as he unbuttoned her shirt and licked her neck. She captured him in another kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. "Uhh, Draco, I love you so much."

"I know." He whispered into her chest as he ran his tongue down the space in between her breasts and down her stomach. He stopped at her belly button and started teasing the small piece of jewelry hanging there as his hands snaked up and started stroking her stomach softly. She ran one hand through his hair as the other hand reached down and swiftly unbuttoned his pants. He stopped his onslaught and slid his pants off slowly. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down while he did the same to her black lace thong.

He distracted her by grabbing one of her earlobes with his tender lips while his hand slipped down and his nimble fingers found their entrance. She gasped and grabbed his bum as the finger teased her sensitive spots. Judging by her wetness, Draco sensed that she wouldn't need much more convincing. "Oh Draco! I need you in me right now!" She said as he touched her most sensitive spot. "As you wish." He whispered into her neck and plunged himself deep inside of her. She groaned loudly and he started moving at a medium pace.

She dug her fingernails in and scratched them down his back as she peaked about ten minutes later. They lay there together until their breathing returned back to normal, occasionally punctured by small kisses and nips. She took his face in her hands and placed a small kiss in his forehead and one on the tip of his nose before kissing him passionately on the mouth. "I'm going to love being your wife." She spoke into his ear.

He chuckled and said "We'd better get cleaned up." He got up and picked her up and carried her to his bathroom. He ran a bath while he set her into it and stepped in next to her. She let her head rest on his broad shoulder and sighed. "Are you Alright?" "Draco, I've never been happier."

Ya know, this story is by far, my favorite! Keep reviewing please! It keeps up my morale!


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter

Ginny woke up to sun streaming into her window and onto her face. She stirred and nearly had a heart attack when she felt a hand stroking her hair out of her eyes. She sat bolt upright and looked around wildly and her eyes fell on Draco. "Hey, relax babe. It's just me." She slumped back down and let her breathing slow. "Come here." He said and pulled her up to lay on his chest.

He kissed her head and she reached up and brought his lips to meet hers in a tender, sensual, kiss. "Mmmm, that was great." He said as their lips broke apart. She didn't say anything but reached up to touch the scars etched there. Then she brought her lips down to gently blow circles around the scar above his collarbone from when it broke after the fall.

She thought it was the sexiest trait in the world, he would have died to save her life, and they were both so fortunate to have walked away with only scars. She brought he head down even further and gently licked along the line of the scar.

"What are you doing Gin? It's gonna get me all worked up again!" "I'm- making- it- better-." She whispered against his skin, kissing it softly between each word. She then crept down a little ways more to his chiseled abdomen to gently stroke the biggest wounds of all. She leaned in to touch it with her lips when Draco said "Ginny, don't you dare or I might just have to do you again!" She didn't say anything but kept eye contact with him the whole time as her tongue slowly caressed the raised scar. He groaned loudly and started to stroke her back softly, she could feel his "interest" stabbing at her stomach.

She ignored it and slunk up to his head, she then seized and earlobe in her teeth and gently nipped it before whispering "Well, I did it, what are my consequences then?" She looked him in the eye with an eyebrow arched. Now it was his turn to reply "Well, you know what I said I guess I'm gonna hav-" She had pressed her finger to his lips, she rarely got to be in control and she liked it.

Draco obeyed and was quiet, he wanted to see what she was going to do. She swung her leg over his abdomen and leaned down and barely brushed his lips with hers, he wanted to deepen it but she enjoyed teasing far too much to start just then. She did it again, this time touching more of his lips and scooting down a little further.

The third time she did it, she let her mouth open a little but maintained a slow kiss, she scooted down a little more still, her left hand stroking his chest while her right held her up. He let his hands gently caress along her back, going lower and lower each stroke until they reached her petite, firm bum. She let out a chuckle through the kiss as she deepened it, allowing it to go faster.

She scooted down so she was mere inches from "him" and let her right arm slowly down so she was fully on top of him now. He couldn't take it anymore, the kiss, bum, and now pert breasts on his flesh, he released his hold on her bum and grasped her hips and tried to force her down so he could enter. Ginny felt the pulling but had strong legs from quidditch and didn't budge. She separated her lips from his and whispered "Not yet, be patient love." So her lips brushed against his. She broke free of his grasp and let a trail of burning kisses and nips down his neck.

She came back up this time with a ferocious attack on his mouth, their tongues battling, before slowly lowering herself to bring him inside of her. They both groaned together and she broke the kiss to say "It's all yours now babe."

He didn't need telling twice; he thrust up into her hard, making her scream in ecstasy. He was beyond waiting for it; he started moving hard and fast, making her cry out his name repeatedly. By the time his breathing became short and ragged, Draco's loins were tingling.

So it was no surprise that he slowed and expired. They just lay there, wrapped up in each other for a while; nothing mattered at that point. He stroked the slight hill forming in her stomach absent-mindedly. When she spoke he gave a slight start, jarred from his thoughts.

"Draco, we need to talk about the baby." "Oh? What about the baby?" "Well, what're we going to do? I mean, I can't go through school like this…." She shifted uncomfortably when she said this. "I know, I feel so bad for leaving school without you, but I need a job, half of the Malfoy fortune is mine, but to support the house, baby, water, furnishings." "What did you say?" "What do you mean, I said that I need to get a job to support the baby." "No, before that." She was grinning and Draco knew he had slipped up and ruined the surprise.

"I said we'll need to keep up the house." She sat up in bed and looked at him. "So you mean to tell me we're getting a house!" "No, I mean to tell you that we already have a house!" She shrieked in excitement and jumped on top of him, hugging and kissing all that she could reach. "We have a house!" she exclaimed. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but, now that the cat's out of the bag, do you want to see it?"

"Would I! I'd love to!" "Alright, get dressed, we'll leave in about an hour." She jumped up and in moments Draco heard the shower running. He got dressed and was waiting in an armchair for Ginny when she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "You're dressed already! Well, I guess that's good, if we make good time, we'll be just in time for the Weasly Sunday brunch." "The what!" "You know, I told you ages ago." She said as a pink tinge crept up her cheeks "My family wants to meet you."

"Oh, alright then." Draco said in a slightly higher voice than normal. He wanted to chew Ginny out for not telling him, but a stronger emotion was taking over, fear. He had never been in the same room with all of the Weasly men, much less with their baby sister! She stood on her tip toes and kissed him in the cheek, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"You'll be fine, you've handled worse." She said, wrapping her arms around his middle and looking up at him. Draco highly doubted that, but decided to hold his tongue, he was determined to make this day special for Ginny.

-I'm sooooo sorry this took so damn long! I've been really busy and kind of got into this funk where I didn't want to write. I think it's because most of my reviewers from one of my other fics aren't reviewing! So yeah, hope you like it! I just created the start of a sequel! And I promise not to make you guys wait for so long next time!

-Laura


End file.
